


Momento

by shaking_indigo



Series: Momento [1]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaking_indigo/pseuds/shaking_indigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a snippety look at John and Dorian having a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momento

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [lonelyparts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyparts/gifts).



> Here we go!
> 
> As some background info: Dorian does not produce actual sperm, so John and Dorian ask Rudy to engineer some. So he does and ta-da, baby. I actually have this sorted out, but not at 6am!

“If it doesn't have Dorian's eyes, then I won't have it!” John said with a strong voice that made Rudy gulp.

“Don't say that, John. You have very beautiful eyes, too.” Dorian commented in a calm voice from the side, gaze focused on Rudy working his 'magic' (as John had called it).

The detective gave a huff, “You are just trying to charm your way into my pants.”

His partner lifted his gaze and fixed it upon John. “As far as I remember, such a method is no longer necessary, and considering what Rudy is doing for us, I think you'll even invite me.”

It was John's turn to gulp, “Oh do shut up!”

~

It wasn't old-fashioned, it was just to make sure it had worked.

“How long do you plan on staying in this position?” Dorian asked as he wiped himself down, eyeing John, who had his leg up against the wall, hip at an angle Dorian could only analyse as uncomfortable, only his shoulders and head touching the bed.

John twisted his head as best as he could without losing his balance. “Just for another hour.”

They only had one shot and he'd do anything to make it work.

~

Dorian soaked up any information on pregnancy he could find. He created an extra drive where he could store all the date as well as an extra folder within his own hard drive to store the baby's progress. He didn't tell John and only asked Rudy to keep a back-up of those files.

~

The months passed too fast for both of them. The initial shock after finding out that one egg had successfully been fertilised, John crying for the first time, throwing tantrums, mood swings.

Every single step Dorian stored away. The picture of the first ultra-sound. Even a note that John had whispered 'Hello my little Bean' to his tiny bump after. The first time they heard the heartbeat echoing through the room. John's changing form. Despite his complaints, there wasn't a moment in those records where John's eyes weren't fond when he spoke of the baby or a hand lingering near his ever growing bump. (Which John soon jokingly dubbed melon.)

~

The due date was just around the corner and John was tossing and turning.

“I can't wait for this to be over” he sighed and rolled back onto his left side to face Dorian who was watching him.

“Soon” Dorian reassured and extended his hand to rest it on the bump between them. Their child was kicking up a storm.

“Thank God” John groaned and put a fist against his back in the hope to get rid on some of the soreness.

With calm and precise rubs, Dorian managed to slowly calm the baby and help John relax.

“Just try to get some more rest, we'll have exciting days ahead of us” he whispered as he watched John's eyes dropping close. He'd watch over them while his partner got his well deserved rest.

~

It was love at first sight and Dorian's system was running on maximum capacity to process the intake. He was close to overheating but he didn't dare tear his gaze away.

John was holding he most beautiful baby either of them had ever seen, and despite being sweaty and sore after what he'd been through, John had a smile on his face and eyes only for their baby boy.

“He's gorgeous” he stated and pressed another kiss to the baby's forehead. The baby yawned and flailed his tiny arms around before settling back into his father's chest.

“Just as gorgeous as his father” Dorian smiled and brushed a finger over the precious bundle in John's arms.

“And maybe later Dylan will have a sister with my eyes.”

Dorian laughed and breathed a kiss against John's head, “We'll see.”


End file.
